The Time Machine
by Patih Alam
Summary: Akibat percobaan mereka untuk menguak masa lalu, pada akhirnya mereka justru merusak masa kini hingga beberapa tahun ke depan. Lubang itu ... bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main! Meski begitu, tragedi yang terjadi 23 tahun silam ini membawa dampak positif dan negatif. Seperti apakah kisahnya? Simak dalam cerita The Time Machine!


o

o

o

Hari itu ... hujan turun begitu deras. Petir menggelegar dengan dahsyatnya ... kilat-kilat pun membentang panjang membelah angkasa, seolah hendak merobek langit itu sendiri. Pekikkannya sungguh menulikan telinga ... belum lagi angin kencang yang menghantam pepohonan hingga rubuh.

Tak ada seorang pun berada di luar rumah ... bahkan para pemilik toko segera menurunkan _rolling door_ untuk menutup tokonya. Sepi dalam sekejap. Hanya ada amarah langit, dan tangisan alam yang saling bersahut keras-keras.

Para pengendara—baik mobil maupun motor—yang berlalu lalang pun memilih menghentikan lajunya, dan menepikan kendaraan mereka masing-masing di lajur kiri. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, sedikit pun. Karena mereka tahu, ada seseorang yang dengan lancangnya berani memancing murka alam ... hingga peristiwa semacam ini terjadi.

o

o

Akan tetapi ... kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sebuah ruang akademi nampak berjalan normal, sebagaimana hari biasa.

"Menurut Einstein, ruang-waktu bersifat fleksibel ... dimensi ruang-waktu dapat diibaratkan seperti selembar kertas. Jika **ujung depan** kertas adalah ruang-waktu di **masa kini,** maka **ujung belakang** kertas adalah ruang-waktu di **masa lalu**." seorang guru Sains mendemonstrasikan apa yang dikatakannya dengan sebuah proyektor, layar tersebut menampilkan animasi _flash_ kertas yang dapat dilipat-lipat.

"Jika kita melipat kertas ini, ujung bagian depan dan ujung belakangnya dapat bertemu. Begitu juga dengan konsep ruang-waktu, bahwa dimensi ruang-waktu dapat _dilipat-lipat_. Jika kita _melipat_ dimensi ruang-waktu, maka kita dapat mempertemukan masa lalu dan masa depan, dan perjalanan lintas waktu pun dapat terjadi."

Meski begitu, tidak ada satu pun murid yang memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru ... memang, wajah-wajah mereka nampak menghadap lurus ke depan, namun dengan tatapan kosong. Benak mereka diliputi rasa cemas akan kondisi cuaca yang begitu ekstrem di luar sana.

o

Beralih pada seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Ia terlihat begitu gelisah di antara rekan-rekan sekelasnya yang lain ... raut wajahnya yang mengerut dan keringat yang mengalir membasahi pelipisnya. Namun, ada yang aneh, ketika rekan-rekan sekelasnya menjerit histeris saat ada halilintar menyambar, ia acuh, seakan-akan tidak mendengar apa pun.

Ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangan sembari memejamkan mata erat-erat, di hadapannya terdapat sebuah buku terbuka, di mana salah satu halaman itu terdapat **gambar petir dan sesosok wajah manusia dengan sepasang mata yang aneh.** Mata sebelah kiri sosok itu terlihat normal, namun sebelahnya lagi terlihat seperti kumparan spiral.

o

o

o

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Crossover With**

 **Push © Paul McGuigan**

 **in**

 **Time Machine**

 **This Story Created by: Patih Alam**

* * *

o

 _9 Januari 2055_

.

.

.

 _ **Someone's**_ **POV**

Akademi telah usai sejak 30 menit yang lalu, namun ... tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan ini akan reda. Petir masih saja menggelegar, dengan suaranya yang nyaring, menyakitkan telinga. Membuatku kesal! Mengapa masih saja ada yang menciptakan **cuaca rekayasa** ini?!

Ya, cuaca rekayasa. Sebenarnya, sejak 25 tahun silam, para pakar geofisika mulai mencoba membuat suatu alat untuk melakukan perjalanan lintas dimensi ruang dan waktu, sehingga seseorang dapat pergi ke baik ke masa lalu maupun kembali ke masa kini.

Yakni melalui **wormhole**. Sebuah lubang yang diyakini dapat dijadikan sebagai media perpindahan untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Sekalipun aku mempelajari hal ini, tidak pernah sedikit pun aku mempercayainya. Karena ... kalaupun sesuatu seperti itu bisa dibuat, bukankah kita harus mengatur tanggal dan tempat tujuan dari perjalanan lintas dimensi akan dituju? dan bagaimana hal tersebut dapat dilakukan?

Lagi pula ... untuk apa? Bukankah lebih baik menciptakan alat-alat berteknologi canggih lain seperti alat transportasi baru, atau pengoptimalan mesin-mesin berbasis biokimia sebagai pengganti mesin yang masih berbahan bakar minyak bumi, karena seperti yang kita tahu SDA di masa kini telah menipis.

Namun sepertinya ... mereka benar-benar berniat mencoba menciptakan mesin itu, terbukti setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya berkutat dengan teori dan rumus, akhirnya para ahli geofisika berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat untuk membuka _wormhole_. Sayangnya, efek yang ditimbulkan _wormhole_ ... bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main, hal itu bahkan tidak pernah diprediksikan sebelumnya. _Wormhole_ memiliki daya hisap yang begitu kuat, sehingga mampu menghisap apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya.

o

Peristiwa ini terjadi **di tahun 2032** , ketika **pertama kali** mesin itu dibuat dan diuji-coba di Sapporo ... hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan. Bukan gagal. Mesin itu sukses diciptakan, saking suksesnya, dikatakan diameter _wormhole_ yang dihasilkan pun semakin membesar, daya hisapnya juga menguat dan semakin menguat, sampai-sampai menghancurkan bangunan tempat di mana mesin itu berada.

Hal itu membuat para pakar panik karena tidak mampu mengendalikan alat ciptaan mereka sendiri. Jangankan mengendalikan! Bahkan tak seorang pun dari mereka tersisa, semuanya terhisap masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut! dan sampai detik ini ... tidak pernah ada yang kembali lagi.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, _wormhole_ juga menghasilkan **ledakan radiasi gelombang elektromagnetik (EMP).** Gelombang ini menyebar hingga menyebabkan korsleting listrik di seluruh penjuru kota Sapporo, membuat kota itu gelap total tanpa satu pun cahaya, tiada matahari karena waktu percobaan tersebut adalah tengah malam. Namun, peristiwa korsleting listrik ini ternyata memicu terjadinya kebakaran di sebagian besar bangunan yang ada di kota Sapporo.

Kendaraan-kendaraan yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan raya secara tiba-tiba mengalami disfungsi total pada mesinnya, mengakibatkan kecelakaan lalu lintas massal di berbagai tempat, baik di udara maupun di darat. Di darat, kendaraan saling bertabrakan, menabrak pembatas jalan, bahkan ada juga yang sampai menabrak rumah-rumah penduduk. Sedang di udara, baik pesawat maupun helikopter yang sedang melintasi wilayah Sapporo pun menjadi hilang kendali, mengakibatkan mereka jatuh, dan menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di kota itu.

Saat itu ... kota Sapporo benar-benar menjadi lautan api. Karena 70 persen bangunan di sana menjadi hancur total karena terbakar. Benar-benar sebuah ironi. Disebabkan percobaan untuk menguak masa lalu, pada akhirnya mereka justru menghancurkan masa kini hingga beberapa tahun ke depan nanti.

Meski **ledakan radiasi EMP** tidak berpengaruh langsung terhadap manusia, namun peristiwa itu memicu terjadinya tragedi-tragedi lain yang pada akhirnya memakan korban hingga lima ratus ribu jiwa. Tragis memang, akhirnya pemerintah Jepang pun melarang pembuatan mesin waktu. Tidak ada lagi yang mencoba membuat mesin mengerikan itu. . . setidaknya dalam waktu sementara.

o

Selang beberapa tahun kemudian, kembali ada yang mencoba membuat mesin waktu. Hal ini dapat disimpulkan dengan mudah ketika tiba-tiba terdeteksi gelombang elektromagnetik yang begitu kuat hingga menyelimuti satu kota. Berbeda dengan peristiwa ketika mesin waktu pertama diciptakan, **ledakan radiasi EMP** kali ini justru memicu terjadinya kontak antara ion positif dan negatif di awan, mengakibatkan hujan deras diiringi petir yang menggelegar dahsyat.

Sampai detik ini sekiranya sudah ada beberapa kasus serupa, para pelakunya pun telah ditangkap dan dijerat hukuman. Meski begitu, bukan kepolisian yang menanganinya, karena pelanggaran semacam ini tidak dapat ditemukan baik jejak maupun alamat si pelaku.

Namun, ada sebuah satuan khusus yang dapat mengatasi hal tersebut, satuan khusus itu bernama **Pasukan Divisi** , sebuah satuan yang berpusat di Amerika Serikat ... baru-baru ini mereka membuat cabang baru di Jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo, dikarenakan kasus-kasus pembuatan mesin waktu juga sering kali terjadi di Jepang.

 **Pasukan Divisi** sendiri adalah semacam satuan anti-teroris yang telah didirikan sejak 30 tahun silam. Namun namanya baru dikenal dunia dalam 20 tahun terakhir, ketika secara 'ajaib' mereka mampu menemukan dan menangkap para tersangka pembuat mesin waktu. Entah bagaimana caranya, namun berbagai organisasi dunia seperti FBI, CIA, Interpol telah mengapresiasi kinerja mereka.

o

Tanpa mengetahui **kebusukan** di balik itu semua! Ya! Kebusukan! Karena aku mengetahui fakta yang sesungguhnya tentang mereka. Mereka melakukan eksperimen terlarang pada ribuan umat manusia, berniat menciptakan prajurit manusia dengan kekuatan abnormal yang mampu mereka kendalikan untuk memulai perang, dan menaklukkan dunia dalam satu kepemimpinan.

Banyak dari mereka yang tewas karena eksperimen itu, namun ... tak sedikit juga yang berhasil selamat, dan mendapat 'kekuatan'-nya. Mereka mengelompokkan kami berdasarkan jenis kekuatan yang kami miliki. Kekuatan-kekuatan inilah yang membuat mereka mampu menemukan para pelaku kejahatan, dalam kasus ini adalah para pelaku yang mencoba membuat mesin waktu.

o

Aku yang mereka sebut sebagai **pengintai** , dapat melihat masa depan ... meski tak semudah itu melakukannya ... ada pula yang disebut **penggerak** , mereka dapat menggunakan kemampuan telekinesis ... lalu **penekan** , mereka bisa mengendalikan pikiranmu, apapun yang dikatakan mereka adalah kebenaran, dan kamu sama sekali tak sanggup menolak ataupun menghindarinya.

 **Pencium, Pengubah, Sang Bayangan,** dan **Pembantai,** mereka berkeliaran.. hidup membaur layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal sebelumnya kami hanyalah tikus percobaan yang dikurung dalam markas.

o

Hal ini terjadi 21 tahun silam, 2 tahun setelah kasus pembuatan mesin waktu pertama. Seseorang dari Amerika Serikat berhasil menciptakan teknologi serupa untuk membuka _wormhole_ , mengakibatkan ledakan radiasi EMP yang menyebar ke daerah sekitarnya.

Namun, tidak separah efek mesin waktu yang pertama kali diciptakan di Sapporo, Jepang. Ledakan radiasi EMP ini hanya membuat korsleting listrik sementara, sebelum kemudian listrik kembali menyala seperti sedia kala. EMP yang menyebar juga tidak membuat kendaraan-kendaraan yang masih menggunakan perapian elektrik menjadi kehilangan kendali. Akan tetapi, hal ini mempengaruhi beberapa peralatan industri, seperti generator, mesin-mesin canggih yang memiliki sirkuit energi (bank kapasitor energi listrik yang tinggi) dan daya sensor (sensitivitas) yang cukup peka terhadap radiasi EMP, mengalami mal fungsi total pada sistemnya.

Hal itu juga berlaku pada sistem keamanan yang dipasang di markas **Pasukan Divisi** , membuat para tahanan (korban eksperimen yang masih hidup) bisa melarikan diri dari sana. Mereka menyebar ke daerah-daerah terpencil yang jauh dari markas tersebut, bahkan beberapa ada yang sampai pergi dari negara Amerika dan menetap di negara lain.

o

Salah satunya adalah ibuku, ia pergi dan menetap di negara Jepang, tepatnya di daerah Tokyo. Ia bersembunyi dari kejaran para pasukan Divisi selama bertahun-tahun. Sebelum kemudian menikah dengan seorang pria sederhana, sampai aku hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Bertiga kami menjalani hidup dengan bahagia, setidaknya sampai peristiwa itu terjadi. . .

Pasukan Divisi tak pernah berhenti memburu korban eksperimen yang masih hidup. Mereka memburu kami layaknya hewan. Bagi mereka ... kami hanyalah tikus percobaan. Kami terus saja menderita. Karena ... tidak pernah ada yang selamat dari 'obat' yang mencoba menembus kekuatan kami.

Tanggal 10 Juli 2054, usiaku saat itu masih 12 tahun. Para pasukan Divisi akhirnya menemukan kami dan menangkap ibuku. Ayah yang mencoba menghalangi usaha mereka... tewas terbunuh. Semua itu terjadi tepat di depan mataku. Mereka membawa ibu pergi, sedang aku yang masih kecil diabaikan begitu saja.

Aku menangis ... meraung ... meratapi betapa lemahnya diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Aku menangis ... memeluk raga Ayah yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

o

o

o

Kini, satu tahun telah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, aku hidup sendiri ... menetap di rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuaku. Soal biaya hidup, entah kenapa aku memiliki cukup uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Ini bermula ketika aku 'mendapat' penerawangan untuk selalu menggambar tempat tidurku ... hal itu terjadi berulang kali hingga aku penasaran, sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membongkar kasurku ... dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ya, dipan tempat meletakkan matras untukku tidur selama ini ternyata berisi sejumlah uang. Uang yang begitu banyak ... yang hingga kini aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghitungnya.

Aku berpikir ... apakah ini semua sudah direncanakan sebelumnya? bagaimana mungkin ibu dan ayah memiliki uang sebanyak ini? aku mengingat detik-detik terakhir sebelum ibu dibawa oleh mereka. Ia mencium keningku ... dan tersenyum meski airmata juga mengalir membasahi pipinya, berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hal yang tidak kumengerti sampai saat ini adalah ... kenapa?

o

Namaku **Cassie Holmes**. Saat ini, aku melihat masa depan tidak begitu indah. Kabar baik di masa depan selalu bisa berubah-ubah ... dengan masalah besar yang selalu berawal dari sesuatu yang kecil. Mereka memang telah banyak memenangkan pertarungan. Namun kini, waktunya perubahan, saatnya kami yang harus memenangkan pertarungan ini.

 _ **End Of Cassie's POV**_

o

o

Di sebuah laboratorium, terlihat dua orang berpakaian jas putih berjalan melewati lorong panjang, sebelum kemudian berhenti di sebuah pintu. Salah satu dari mereka menempelkan kartu tanda pengenal yang dikalungkan di lehernya ke sebuah panel sensorik, dan pintu pun terbuka.

Mereka masuk melewati ruang-ruang yang di dalamnya berisi manusia-manusia yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor. Tak jauh berbeda dari ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya, di dalam ruangan itu juga terbaring lemah sejumlah manusia dengan _**bedside monitor elektrokardiograf**_ di sisinya yang menunjukkan frekuensi detak jantung mereka.

Kedua orang itu menuju ranjang pasien yang berbeda, salah seorang dari mereka membuka brankas yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai jenis obat-obatan, ia pun mengambil satu botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna hitam pekat berlabel **R-16** , sebelum kemudian ia masukkan cairan itu ke dalam tabung alat suntik yang sudah terpasang **jarum hipodermik** lengkap dengan konektornya.

Ia menoleh, rupanya di sisi lain ruangan yang terpisah dengan dinding kaca tebal itu telah berdiri seseorang. Kulitnya hitam, ia memakai tuksedo biru gelap dengan celana panjang berwarna serupa. Pria berkulit hitam itu menghela nafasnya, sebelum kemudian memberi isyarat dengan anggukan kepala. Mendapat izin, lelaki yang berpakaian jas putih tadi langsung saja menyuntikkan cairan hitam itu ke lengan kiri seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

o

 _Di sisi lain ... terlihat seorang wanita tua sedang dipapah oleh salah satu petugas medis untuk berjalan melewati koridor. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang petugas, wanita itu menjatuhkan sebuah bola kaca berukuran kecil ... hingga bola itu menggelinding jauh._

o

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk obat itu menunjukkan reaksinya. Beberapa detik setelah cairan yang ada di dalam tabung tersebut habis disuntikkan ... gadis itu langsung mengalami kejang, nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya pun mulai bermandikan peluh ... _**bedside monitor**_ menunjukkan detak jantungnya semakin meningkat dan terus saja meningkat. Wajah pria hitam yang melihat dari balik dinding kaca itu nampak cemas ... akankah ia gagal ?

o

 _Bola itu terus saja menggelinding lurus di sepanjang lorong, melewati celah kaki para karyawan lain yang sedang berlalu-lalang..._

o

Angka-angka yang terdapat dalam monitor mulai melemah, _**systolic**_ -nya menunjukkan angka 102 mmHg, sedangkan _**diastolic**_ -nya menunjukkan angka 73 mmHg ... dan nadinya ... hanya berdetak 66 kali per menit, meski begitu ... angka-angka itu masih saja terus menurun!

o

 _Tak!_

 _Layaknya permainan_ _ **pinball**_ _, bola yang terbuat dari kaca itu terpukul oleh gerakan pintu yang baru saja dibuka dan hendak tertutup secara otomatis, mengakibatkan lajurnya berbelok ke arah lorong yang lain._

o

Dan beberapa detik kemudian ... monitor itu hanya menampilkan garis lurus ... pria hitam yang sedari tadi mengamati hal itu ... terdiam tanpa ekspresi, seolah sudah menduga bahwa peristiwa seperti ini akan terjadi lagi.

Manusia-manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan itu adalah subjek percobaan yang sudah siap, baik secara fisik maupun psikis. Namun sampai detik ini, belum pernah ada yang selamat dari suntikan itu ... mereka mati begitu saja ... benar-benar sampah!

Pria hitam itu ... masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya ... wajahnya memang datar, namun sorot matanya sarat akan kekecewaan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka harus kembali gagal.

Dokter—pria berjas putih—itu menulis sesuatu di catatannya, namun ... ia mendapati hal aneh ketika mengamati wajah gadis itu. Apakah alisnya tadi baru saja bergerak? Memastikan hal itu, sang dokter pun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih teliti.

Dan hal mengejutkan pun terjadi! Gadis yang dikira telah tewas itu kembali membuka kedua matanya! Pupil mata gadis itu membesar sebelum kemudian menjadi normal kembali. Dan belum sempat dokter itu bereaksi—

DUAGH

—gadis itu langsung memberikan _uppercut_ ke wajahnya, sepertinya tepat terkena hidung! Membuat dokter itu terjatuh sambil menutupi wajahnya kesakitan. Secepat kilat, sang gadis menarik kartu tanda pengenal yang dikalungkan di leher sang dokter hingga terlepas! Ia pun langsung berlari setelah sebelumnya sempat mengambil sebuah alat suntik yang berisi penuh cairan berwarna hitam!

Pria yang sedari tadi melihat hal itu dari balik dinding kaca langsung saja bereaksi, ia bergegas pergi untuk mencegah gadis itu kabur.

o

 _Bola itu masih saja terus menggelinding di sepanjang koridor..._

o

Gadis itu membuka pintu demi pintu dengan kartu yang ada di tangannya. Sementara sang dokter yang baru saja pulih dari rasa sakit di wajahnya bergegas bangkit dan menekan tombol darurat yang ada di ruangan tersebut ... alarm bahaya pun berbunyi di seluruh penjuru.

Sang gadis terus saja berlari, sepertinya ia telah hafal seluk-beluk markas itu sehingga mampu melewati pintu demi pintu tanpa satu pun hambatan. Sedikit lagi, di depan sana terdapat pintu keluar, namun pintu tersebut sedang menutup secara perlahan karena alarm darurat yang menyala diprogram untuk memblokir seluruh akses untuk keluar markas.

o

 _Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki gadis itu sebenarnya mengikuti arah lajur bola yang menggelinding tepat di depannya._

o

Gadis itu sampai di depan pintu keluar persis ketika pintu itu nyaris tertutup seutuhnya ... jika saja tidak ada bola yang menyelip di sela-sela pintu tersebut, niscaya ia takkan pernah bisa berlari lebih jauh. Dengan tenaganya, ia pun mencoba membuka paksa pintu tersebut ... dan berhasil! Akhirnya ia berhasil kabur dari markas itu!

Di belakangnya, seorang pria berkulit hitam baru saja keluar dari pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan lorong pintu untuk keluar markas. Namun sepertinya terlambat, ia melihat gadis itu berhasil meloloskan diri. Seorang pria lain menyusul dan berdiri di belakang pria hitam tersebut ... nafasnya terengah-engah, sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Dia selamat dari penyuntikan ... dia adalah buruan kita! Kerahkan seluruh **pemburu** yang kita punya untuk menangkapnya!" titah sang pria hitam tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi dia hanya berlari, pasti takkan jauh dari sini" balas pria di belakangnya mencoba beradu argumen. Pria hitam itu lantas menatap langsung lawan bicaranya.

"Dia bisa mendapat bantuan dari siapa pun dengan **kekuatannya** ... lakukan apapun untuk bisa menangkap dia kembali, cepat!" pria hitam itu langsung meninggalkan anak buahnya dan bergegas pergi dengan menggunakan pintu lainnya.

V

V

V

V V V

V

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Halo, fic ini adalah fic gagal dari sebuah event. Karena sayang, akhirnya aku mutusin untuk tetap mempublikasikan ceritanya. Silahkan beri komentar berupa kritik/saran di review. Patih Alam, izin mengundurkan diri dari hadapanmu.**


End file.
